Death Song
The Death Song appeared in season 1 of 2015 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Death Song is a large Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Although deceptively beautiful in appearance and melody, the Death Song has a lethal quality that is reminiscent of the Black Widow. Inhabiting a Melody Island|lush island beyond the Archipelago, the dragon vocalizes its beautiful and hypnotic siren call in order to lure other dragons, which it then targets as prey. Rather than using fire to attack, the Death Song spits out a liquid substance that traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon that is penetrable only by flame. Typically, the Death Song chooses to entrap dragons only, but it also preys upon any human unfortunate enough to make its way to its island. Its key weaknesses are Thunderdrums, which find themselves mostly immune to the Death Song's lethal lullaby due to their poor hearing, and small enclosed spaces which can render it vulnerable to its own song. The Death Song has a long, slender body. Its wings resemble that of a Thunderdrum. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow, and orange on both its wings and its tail. It has spikes that run along its back. Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them, including their own kind. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't averse to eating any unwary human who strays too close to their nests. Unlike most dragons, the Death Song will abandon its young not long after hatching. They are often hostile to young of their kind. But some Death Songs are willing to adopt and care for young Death Songs, provided they can sing a song they like. Powers and Abilities * Singing & Mimicking: The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey to a remote island. The secret behind this amazing feature is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expands into its frills, and it is able to project its song towards specific targets up to a mile away. Babies also have the ability to mimic sounds and songs, even those of humans. * Hunting: The Death Song is one of the most adept hunters among dragons, for it uses its siren-like song to lure its prey close, then spits amber to trap its prey easily, as the prey is unable to break free. A Death Song was even able to trap a Night Fury in its amber, one of the most powerful dragon species in the world. The tactic most used by the Death Song in hunting is the ambush, preferring to surprise their prey rather than confront it. * Firepower: After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in an amber-like substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is remarkably strong, and it is only penetrable by flames. Afterward, the Death Song returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. The Death Song also uses its amber to construct its nest, forming a large spherical structure for the dragon to live in. To escape the cocoon, find the weak spot and crack it open. It should then be easier to get out of. Fire has proven to weaken the amber quickly. * Consuming: Death Songs are able to consume medium sized dragons very fast, as shown when it supposedly devoured an entire Gronckle in under a few minutes. But it is quite possible that they have fast digestive systems, as they constantly eat a lot of prey that they have trapped in their amber and one was seen to have dozens of dragons captured and ready to be eaten. After finishing their meal, Death Songs have a tendency to stock up the remaining bones in a pile. * Strength & Combat: Considering their size, Death Songs have strong jaw muscles, as they have been shown to lift up medium-sized dragons such as the Gronckle, which weighs over a few tons along with the extra weight of the hardened amber. They are also very powerful, as it was shown to be able to defeat a smaller Thunderdrum by swinging its tail to the mountain and was able to hold it down with no difficulties despite its heavy weight. * Endurance & Stamina: The endurance of Death Song is good enough to endure a Thunderdrum's powerful roar for shorter periods of time, and able to endure a boulder at a high speed and crash into a terrain wall and still able to fly at high speeds without any difficulties to chase its enemies such as the Thunderdrum or Toothless for long periods of time. Garff, as a baby, has shown that he is able to sustain strong injuries as he was still able to try to sing to the adult Death Song after he was whipped really hard by the Death Song's strong tail and smacked on the side of a small cliff. * Speed & Agility: The Death Song was shown to be an extremely fast dragon, although it wasn't able to catch an average sized Thunderdrum, though it's possible that average sized Thunderdrums that are the size of Thornado are much faster than those of a larger size. It has been shown to be able to swing its tail around against its enemies but has a lack of making quick turns when chasing at full speed. * Immunity to Eels: In School of Dragons, it is revealed that the Death Song can eat eels without getting sick, like the Typhoomerang. Weaknesses The best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they are unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be affected by the echo of their own song. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Flying Creatures